Nostalgia
by Shinji no Hikari
Summary: [AU] When she opened her eyes, she noticed a very odd sight... Two golden eyes pierced through the crowd, watching her so intently that it seemed like they were drinking her in. [IY/Kag]
1. Prologue

_**Nostalgia**_

*~*~*

_Prologue_

  


She was dancing vividly to the loud music, eyes closed to protect herself from the brightly blinking lights that surrounded her. Her arms rubbed against other people, who were dancing on the dance floor around her. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a very odd sight...

Two golden eyes pierced through the crowd, watching her so intently that it seemed like they were drinking her in. She felt like she was falling... the ecstasy was causing her brain to crash.

  


*~*~*

  


Inuyasha continued to watch the beautiful girl dancing, even when he knew that she knew he was watching. It was very fascinating to watch her, her long limbs flying through the stale cigarette scented air, until...

He noticed her bright blue eyes widen, as she collapsed, holding onto her head, as if it was the source of her agony. Her face was contorted into pain, and the people around her moved away, a few running to call an ambulance or something. Inuyasha stood up, and walked towards the collapsed girl, and sat on his haunches next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, shaking her shoulder lightly. The girl moaned in pain, still holding onto her head. "Hey! Someone call 911!" The girl gasped for air, and her blue eyes took in her new savior. "Come on, stay awake..." She gasped again, her face paling and turning a slight blue color.

"Help... me..." She whispered, grasping onto his red silk shirt, as if it was her lifeline. "Please..." Suddenly, a paramedic arrived on the scene, and helped the girl onto a stretcher. Two other paramedics ran inside, and rolled the girl outside to their ambulance. Inuyasha watched as they left, silently praying to whatever God that was up there that the girl would live.

The least he wanted was another girl to die.

  


*~*~*

  


Kagome awoke in a hospital room the next morning to the bright sunshine. She shaded her eyes from the brightness, and looked around the room. A bouquet of pink carnations lay on the table next to her. She picked up the card, and read it.

_'To the girl I may never see again, I wish you good luck in your life... do not end it so quickly, you may never realize whose heart you may have stolen.'_

Who sent it to her? Her mind immediately rushed to her ex-boyfriend, Hojo, but she immediately got rid of that thought. Then, the only thing she remembered from that night appeared in her mind...

Golden eyes.

  


*~*~*

  


_**Author's note- **Well, what do you think? I've never actually written something this intense before. If there ever will be any humor, there'll be a slight amount. This story'll be more sad than anything. And, yes, it's rated R only because of drug use and violence. I will **not** probably write a lemon for it, only if it's necessary. ^_^_

  


_Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter One

_**Nostalgia**_

*~*~*

Arigatou gozaimasu minna! Review replies are at the bottom.

*~*~*

_nos-tal-gi-a- n. A bittersweet longing for things, persons, or situations in the past_

  


_Chapter One_

  


"_Twenty-one year old Kagome Higurashi, resident of Tokyo's very own Higurashi Shrine, was found half-dead in a local club last night, due to an overdose of ecstasy..._" Inuyasha read from his morning newspaper. "Wait... that wouldn't be that girl... would it?" Honestly, he had no idea what the girl's name was, nor did she use drugs, but that she was nearly dead when the ambulance came to take her to the emergency room.

He was sitting in his small kitchen, drinking a normal cup of coffee, when he heard soft footsteps behind him. Inuyasha turned around to see his younger sister, Rin, walk into the kitchen, still in her light green pajamas, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha-niisan," She said, sleepily. "Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" She referred to their older half-brother with such high regards it sickened Inuyasha. "He forgot to tuck Rin in last night."

"Sessh is probably with Kagura," Inuyasha replied. Kagura was an old family friend of theirs. "Did your baby sitter give you candy last night?"

"Iie..." Rin replied, but it was obvious that she lied. Inuyasha could smell the tell-tale scent of chocolate, and saw a smudge or two on her face. "Inuyasha-niisan, where were you last night? Rin had a bad dream."

"I was with some friends for the night," Inuyasha answered. Not really a lie, because he _was_ with some friends before they disbanded and he left to that nightclub.

"Oh... Is Miroku-san coming later? Rin wants to play with his hair some more," She asked. Inuyasha shrugged, the sides of his mouth curving up into a smile.

  


*~*~*

  


Meanwhile, Kagome was become irritatingly stubborn.

"Come along now, Miss Higurashi. Just one little blood test, and that will be it," The nurse coaxed. Oh yeah, just one blood test. They said that earlier that day.

"And then what? You'll let me leave?" Kagome asked. The nurse bit her lower lip.

"Not exactly. You see, you have to also visit the hospital's psychiatrist," She whispered. Kagome groaned. "It's not that bad!" Kagome eyed her, wearily, before sighing.

"All right, but if you ask for another blood test, I'll take _your_ blood instead," Kagome answered. _Vampires_, she thought, as the nurse _painfully_ took a half-pint of Kagome's blood.

  
*~*~*

  


"Kon nichi wa, Higurashi-san," The psychiatrist welcomed her into his office. _Too damn cheerful_, Kagome thought. "Come, have a seat." He gestured her towards a leather sofa. _Yeah, right. _She thought.

"I'm fine in my wheelchair, thank you," Kagome declined. "What did you want to talk with me about?"

"It's your problem," He began.

"What problem?" Kagome asked. "I don't have a problem."

"The doctors have found traces of ecstasy in your bloodstream," The psychiatrist answered. "Don't you know that it can harm your brain?"

"Huh? Ecstasy? I've never even seen the stuff. How could I have taken it?" Kagome asked. She was getting really confused.

"Hmm... You don't remember taking it last night, do you?" The psychiatrist asked. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't even remember anything of last night," She lied. She _did_ remember golden eyes, but was she really going to tell a psychiatrist who thinks that she's a druggie that? Ha. Fat chance.

"Nothing at all?" He asked. He wrote something down on a little pad of paper he held in his hands. "You don't remember what you were doing _at all_ yesterday, do you?"

"Well, I can remember most of yesterday," Kagome replied. "I was with my friends, Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi, and we went shopping... then they said something about a dance club... and that's about it..." She stopped talking when a shot of pain reached her brain. "Ow..."

"Are you all right, Higurashi-san?" The psychiatrist asked. Kagome tried to move, but couldn't. It felt like she was paralyzed... suddenly, she blacked out.

  


*~*~*

  


"Rin's ready to visit Miroku-san!" Rin announced, when she got dressed in her decorative green skirt and plain white shirt outfit. She noticed her brother's intense glare towards a picture on the wall. It was of his ex-fiancée, Kikyou. She had left him at the altar, actually. "Inuyasha-niisan...? Are you okay?" When she didn't get an answer, she pulled on his arm sharply, catching his attention. "Get better! Rin don't wanna see Inuyasha-niisan sad!"

He smiled a true smile at her, before taking her tiny hand in his own to leave to visit his friend. The only one to get him over a trance full of Kikyou leaving him was Rin. He was blessed to have such an angel for a baby sister.

  


*~*~*

  


_**Author's note-** Aww... Rin's my favorite character... I had to put her in here. Sorry about the length of the prologue... the chapters'll get longer. Promise! ^_^_

  


_**Review Replies:**_

  


**Laura-chan-** Arigatou! I have thought over a lemon, and yes, there'll be one in the future... although I'm not totally sure about which chapter. ^_^

**Tayto-** I'll try to lengthen the chapters out a bit. Arigatou!

**Kiseki in a [[.]] daydream-** Arigatou!! I'll update this and _In A Dog Pound_ quickly. I like both of them to death. ^_^

  


**Thank you to **Sorrow **and **Me**!**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Nostalgia**_

*~*~*

Arigatou minna!! ^_^ How about **25** reviews for this chapter? J/K! Anyway, if the plot is fuzzy, don't worry. Just like the lint in my pocket, it shall be clear once again!! ^_^ LOL

*~*~*

_Chapter Two_

  


_Wow... that's one hell of a long crack in the wall..._ Kagome thought, her gaze directed on the old, peeling paint on the wall facing the window. She pushed her ebony bangs from her eyes as she sighed loudly. _What I wouldn't give for some excitement around here..._ She suddenly pressed the button to get a nurse into her room immediately.

Sure enough, a tall, raven haired nurse with a name tag that said, "Yura." Kagome kept herself from smirking as she asked Yura for the most annoying things. 

"And Yura...? Could you get me some... chocolate... mousse... with whipped cream... no wait..."

Yura stomped out of the room a half-hour later, grumbling about "no good patients".

  


*~*~*

  


"Hey, Inuyasha," A familiar voice called out from the small house in the outskirts of Tokyo. Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku Houshi, his oldest friend, on his roof, holding a hammer in one hand, and nursing a bruise on his head with the other. Inuyasha smirked, and his gaze went over to a tall girl around his age, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, Sango Taijiya. "Hey, Rin."

Rin waved at Miroku and Sango, before running inside. She always had a strange fascination with Miroku's house. Inuyasha could never realize why.

Shaking off his thoughts for a minute, he watched Miroku drop from his roof and dust himself off.

"Sango troubles?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded, and glared in Sango's direction, even if she wasn't looking their way.

"I just _accidentally_ slide my hand across her derriere, and she gets angry at me for it!" Miroku explained.

"Somehow, I think that's a Disney-style condensed version of what really happened," Inuyasha thought aloud. Miroku glared at him this time.

"I'm not lying, this time. I was reaching over for the hammer, and I really just accidentally touched her. I really didn't mean to!" Miroku stammered, as he and Inuyasha walked over to Sango, who was currently putting up roofing tiles in a box.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Sango said, with as much enthusiasm as a seventy year old. "Miroku, could you _please_--"

"Pleasure you beyond recognition?" Miroku asked, a huge grin on his face. Sango glared at him.

"Put these in the basement," She said, shoving the heavy box in her arms to him. "Come on, Inuyasha. We just fixed the roof, so there shouldn't be any leaks this time." He followed her inside, where he saw Rin chasing Kirara, Sango's kitten, through the house.

"So, what's with the visit _this time_?" Sango asked.

"What, is it so surprising that I actually _want_ to visit my friends?" Inuyasha asked, with false enthusiasm.

"Yes. It is. You're usually sulking at home, or looking for some one-night-stand to get over Kikyou," Sango replied. "So what is it this time. 'Fess up, because I can tell when you lie."

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your ears twitch a little more than usual when you lie. Now 'fess up."

He sighed a little before replying. "I was at that new club in town... um... I think it's called Silver, or something like that..."

"Quiksilver. Just like that logo on your shirt. Get on with it," Sango said, rolling her brown eyes.

"All right, already... sheesh..." Inuyasha said, earning himself another glare. "I- saw this girl there."

"Oh, great. It _was_ a one-night-stand, ne? You know, I really don't want to hear the details..."

"It's not what you think. Yeah, sure, I was thinking that exact same thing when I first saw her, but... she... she almost died last night."

"Huh?"

"From what I heard, she was high on drugs, and it was an overdose or something, and she almost died," Inuyasha explained. "Yet... I can't stop thinking about her, ya know?"

"Did you see her yet?" Sango asked.

"Iie, not yet..." Inuyasha admitted. "I did send her some flowers, though."

"Why don't you visit her, and see how she's doing. Then, you might get a little better."

"I hate to say this... you're right. I guess," Inuyasha mumbled. Sango grinned.

"I know that." Another glare, this time shot towards Sango, occurred.

  


*~*~*

  


"Higurashi-san? You have a few visitors," A nurse popped in to say, before running off for more checks around the hospital wing. In came two girls Kagome recognized as her best friends, Yuka and Ayumi (a/n- I'm such a dunce! I spelled Yuka's name wrong last chapter!!).

"Hi!!" Ayumi announced. "Eri is really sorry she couldn't make it. She has a... hangover."

"Hai, that's what she told me and Ayumi when we called her this morning. How are you, Kagome-chan?" Yuka asked, sitting close to Kagome's bed, with a worried look on her face. "If I'd have known what would've happened at the club last night, I wouldn't have agreed to bringing you there."

"What... happened?" Kagome asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Ayumi asked, cautiously. Kagome watched Ayumi's brown eyes shift over to meet Yuka's. "Not even a little?"

"Iie... why?" Kagome asked, now feeling slightly irked at her friend's sudden reaction. Ayumi grinned sweetly at Kagome, _Too sweet..._

"Um... well... you see." Ayumi started.

"Some hot guy was checking you out at the club. Eri was jealous, so she... um.. well..." Yuka stammered.

"She what?" Kagome asked. "Was _she_ the one who gave me the drugs?"

"NO!! Eri would _never _do that!! She _tripped_ you while you were dancing!" Yuka answered. Kagome's eyebrows raised. Was she really going to believe that?

"Honto?" Kagome asked.

"Honto!!" The two girls chorused. Somehow, that didn't settle the shot of adrenaline through her veins which told Kagome that they were lying.

  


*~*~*

  


_**A/n-** Gomen ne!!! I've had seriously bad writer's block for this chapter, and I also have been working on an original fiction of mine (that's really dark, and has things from both Inuyasha and X/1999, as well). ?_? Well, Hope this chapter is all right... _

  


**Review Replies:**

  


**Sorrow-** Hai, the ecstasy did screw up her brain a little bit, making her have slight amnesia and in the next chapter it also screws up her knowledge a bit.

**Laura-chan-** ^_^ The Inu/Kag 'action' (wink, wink ^_^) will be soon (I hope! ^_^;;;;)

**Paws-** She meets Inuyasha in two more chapters! About Shippou... I haven't really thought about adding him, but he might be in later chapters. ^_^

**Neinna-** I've seen Konnichiwa spelled a lot different ways, so I'm never quite sure how to spell it right, so I might just spell it "konnichiwa". 

**Lilchickidy0six-** To be perfectly honest, the only episodes I have seen are from Cartoon Network, as well * blush *, so I wouldn't be a good source to find out what's happened, but I do know of a few sites that can help: ( **http: // web .utk .edu / ~ bborchar**), and the best one to find what happens later in the series is ( **http :// w ww.wot - club.org .uk / Inuyasha/**). Just take out the spaces, and those should help you! ^_^

  


**Thank you, **hellsangel, Merayna, E. Marie, Gothic Elf, Tesseract, PRChica, empresslilichan, Cattykit, book wrm13**!**

  


_**Sneak Peek of my original fiction:  
**_  


There's only one word that echoes in my mind as they chain me up to a dungeon's wall. Daemon. That's what they consider me as, after all. What, with my light blue eyes, silver hair, and pointed ears, would they consider me as otherwise? I close my eyes, and pray that I can somehow be saved from this god-damned hell they sent me to. Because, as God is my witness, I _will_ kill the person responsible for the laws that ruined my life.

I am, after all, a _daemon._

  



End file.
